


Симптоматично

by allla5960



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я думаю, — произнесла Топанга, пропуская волосы Райли между пальцев, — что ты влюблена в Майю, милая.<br/>//<br/>Маленький разговор матери и дочери о влюбленности последней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Симптоматично

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Symptomatic by FreshBrains
> 
> * — в оригинале Pop Rocks, а не шипучка, но Pop Rocks — это официально зарегистрированное название конфет, которые на языке взрываются, как шипучка;  
> ** — «Звуки музыки» — фильм-мюзикл, снятый в 1965 году, Робертом Уайзом, главную роль в котором исполнила Джули Эндрюс.

— Я думаю, — произнесла Топанга, пропуская волосы Райли между пальцев, — что ты влюблена в Майю, милая.

Райли подняла на нее явно встревоженный взгляд. 

— Нет, — решительно отозвалась она. — Нет, я точно уверена, что нет.

— Ну, почему бы нам не посмотреть на все это с юридической точки зрения? 

— Доказательства! — воскликнула Райли, разделяя с мамой хитрую улыбку. — Мне нравится. Ладно, убеди меня.

— Ну, давай посмотрим. Когда ты видишь Майю, ты говоришь, что ведешь себя бестолково, и, я цитирую, «будто кролик захватил твои мозги и под кожу запустили шипучку**», — она вскидывает бровь, глядя на Райли, но не осуждает. — Твои ладони потеют. Ты слишком много хихикаешь. И твой пульс становится о-очень быстрым. 

— И я хочу петь ту песню из «Звуков музыки»**, пока Майя подпевает мне, — добавила Райли с мечтательной дымкой в глазах и положила голову на колени Топанги. 

— Все это означает, что ты счастлива, Райли. Что ты взволнована. Чувствовала ли ты что-нибудь подобное с кем-то ещё?

Райли отрицательно качнула головой. 

— Нет. Раньше так было с Лукасом, но теперь... — она сделала паузу, прежде чем снова посмотрела на Топангу. — Знаешь что? Мам, думаю, возможно я влюблена в Майю! 

Топанга широко открыла рот в притворном шоке. 

— Без шуток?

Райли сползла с подоконника. 

— Я должна позвонить ей! 

Она выбежала из своей комнаты ураганом из сарафана и растрепанных волос. 

— Другое дело, глупышка, — произнесла Топанга с самодовольной улыбкой на лице и расслабленно откинулась обратно на подоконник.


End file.
